1. Field
Invention relates generally to data processing, and in particular to a system for device-agnostic acquisition, processing and presentation of data produced by one or more devices and meters in the field.
2. Related Art
Supervisory Control And Data Acquisition (SCADA) systems gather and store data from field devices and make such data available for acquisition, processing and presentation to users. However, while SCADA systems gather and store a variety of information about and from field devices, typically only a fraction of the usable information is presented and made available to users.
This may be so for a variety of reasons: some useful data may not be captured; some useful data may not be properly characterized; some useful data may be trapped in a proprietary database that limits distribution and analysis; etc. As a result, key decision-makers operate in a context of too little information, inaccurate information, or information that is old or stale.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that provides access to real-time field production information, provides data that is continually up to date, provides data in an easy to read fashion to users, provides data that is consistent across the company, and presents the data in the most usable form for each user, enabling production analysis as well as real-time production surveillance and control.